Harry Potter and the Impossible Heir
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Once things are set in motion, the can't be stopped. But most importantly you need to understand that…each and every one of us possesses some type of magic. And that magic is real.” Edward explained to the wolf pack, their imprints, and the Cullens.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn, and after Deathly Hallows' Epilogue. I really hope you like it, and can tell how much effort I put into the storyline & plot! Enjoy!

---

Prologue

"The Prophecy"

As wispy voice whispers, as the smoke begins to cloud around…

"The impossible heir shall be revealed, and the Dark Lord shall rise again. The ones with the eyes of gold shall return, and shift the events yet to come. The final battle will take place, and the royal family shall fall under the full moon. The child of The Boy Who Lived will destroy the impossible heir, and the Dark Lord will once again, fall to the Great Harry Potter. If the child does not step forward,

ALL WILL BE LOST."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Breaking Dawn and after Deathly Hallows. This is my first attempt at a crossover story, so please review! I hope you like it and I hope it's well thought out, and I hope how much effort I put into creating this story comes out in the writing. Enjoy, and please review! Also some chapters I might add songs that you could listen to you as you read, most likely the songs I listened to when I wrote it. p.s. Harry and the gang come in later...in a way ;) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, HARRY POTTER, LA PUSH, HERMIONE, ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE...THOUGH I HOPE WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS. =)  
**

* * *

"Yes! That's very good Renesmee! You did beautifully, baby!" She jumped up and down, and ran over to me, then placed her hand on my cheek. I laughed. "Yes, I saw daddy slam into your Jacob. It was funny!" She ran over to the bat and picked it up again, swinging it back and forth.

The family was in the clearing playing a game of baseball that Alice predicted perfectly, telling us the weather would be brilliant for a game at exactly 5:02pm this evening. Seth and Leah were playing with us, and Embry was on his way, not wanting to miss out. Jacob said he invited Quil, but he was babysitting Claire. Though he told them both of them could come and Claire could watch.

Leah started accepting us as friends shortly after our run in with the Volturi a few years back, she said it was hard to hate someone when you had someone as enthusiastic as Seth constantly in your head. And as for Renesmee, she said it wasn't possible not to fall in love with the little angel. And Renesmee loved her too. Both packs got along great, the Cullens and the wolves got along even better, and life was absolutely good. I loved my new family, and my new life.

I giggled and took my place behind home plate as I watched Renesmee run across the field to Alice and give her a big hug. Alice tried to whisper to her, but everyone could hear. "See? I told you they would wrestle!" They both turned to look over at Jacob and Edward, still rolling around on the ground. Jasper was hunched over laughing because Jake was getting the best of Edward, and Emmett's face looked like he wanted to join in. Rosalie's face read that she was rooting for the opposing team, and that Edward had better win and beat up Jake. Though she and Jake got along great now, they still felt the need to be rude to each other and compete all the time. Like any normal brother and sister.  
All of the sudden, Alice's face went blank, and she gripped Renesmee close. Jasper, sensing Alice's change of emotion, flew to her and crouched protectively in front of Alice and Renesmee before she could even grip Renesmee good. Edward flew over to them and arrived a half a second before Jake and I, Jake immediately picked Renesmee up in his arms and I extended my shield over everyone when they arrived an instant later. Everyone was protectively crouched around Renesmee, who was scared out of her wits and nearly in tears. Everything always happened so fast in this family, though she was half vampire, it still was hard to keep up. I could sense no immediate danger, but Alice and Edward still hadn't come out of her vision. I felt Renesmee touch my forearm, and she showed me how scared she was. "Its okay baby, everything will be okay." I tried to soothe her. A second later, Edward finally spoke, and Alice blinked a few times.

"Get everyone to the house. Now. Jacob, I need you to get the wolves together. Both packs. Tell them to come to the house for the meeting." Edward's voice was serious. "Is something wrong Edward? Something coming?" Immediately he knew what I was referring to, the Volturi. My biggest fear was still and would forever be them finding some new excuse to come and take my baby away from me. Away from her family.

"Nothing is going to happen, love. I promise. I'll explain everything to you once we get back to the house." He had both his hands on my face, looking me directly in my eyes. His eyes were smoldering. I knew he would never lie to me. "Are you sure everything is fine Edward?" Jacob was clutching Renesmee to him as if she were his lifeline, though he wasn't hurting her. Jacob was serious, because he never called him Edward. It was always 'Eddie' or 'Ed'…something playful just to him on purpose.

Edward held his arms open to take Renesmee, staring directly into Jacob's eyes. "Everything will be fine, Jacob. She's safe. No one is going to hurt her." Everyone saw the worry and panic in Jacob's eyes. He looked to Renesmee, who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, then back to Edward. Edward gave a slight nod, and I knew they were having a silent conversation. He reluctantly placed Renesmee in Edward's arms and ran off in the direction of La Push with Leah, Embry, and Seth hot on his heels. Edward cradled Renesmee in his arms and the family ran to the house, arriving two minutes later. As soon as we entered the back door I took Renesmee and held her close, sitting on the couch. I heard her whimper, and I knew she had cried a few tears because she had no clue of what was going on.

"Edward. Alice. Explanation. Now." I rubbed soothing circles into Renesmee's back. Edward flew to the seat next to me, and Alice flew in Jasper's arms. I could feel that he was trying to calm her. The entire family was gathered in the living room. Carlisle looked worried, and Esme looked even worse. I can understand how she felt. She felt as if we all were her children, and just the thought of losing any one of us nearly killed her.

"Bella, first of all, to explain this there are some things you need to know…there are some things you must understand before you hear everything else." A second later, Jacob ran into the house and sat on my other side, taking Renesmee into his arms. He hugged her close, and looked up at the rest of us.

"Sam said that it might take a while for the entire pack to get here, imprints included."

"Imprints? Why would the imprints need to come?" Emmett asked. "Because this involves them, too." It was the first time Alice had spoke since the baseball field, and her voice betrayed her calm face. It wasn't the usual cheery, chime-like voice we all knew, she sounded scared and worried.

"Well Sam said about 20 minutes." Jacob said, he was rubbing Renesmee's hair now and she looked like she might fall asleep.  
"How about you start with Alice's vision, then you can explain what it means when everyone gets here." Rosalie said, I could tell she was getting annoyed with all the suspense and vague information. Not to mention the silent conversations.

Edward sighed. "Alice had a vision that the Volturi may decide to come back with another technically to acquire Renesmee. They no longer see her as a threat, but Aro wants her…" He didn't need to finish that sentence. We all knew how Aro thought. "They also still seek Jasper, Alice, and I out to be members of their guard. They want you too, now, Bella. Aro thinks you would be a wonderful addition to his collection. Now that he knows your talents, he's quite certain he's never encountered another such as you. Much to Jane's dismay…"

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing is set in stone yet. The way the vision flickered, it couldn't have been more than a fleeting thought." Alice said.

"So wait, what do the wolves have to do with this?" Jake asked. Edward grimaced, and Jake paled, which was hard for his tan skin to do.

"In the vision, Caius had convinced Aro and Marcus that the wolves would be a great addition to the guard…even against their will."

"They wanted us for guard dogs?!?! That is never going to happen!!!" Jake was shaking, but not enough to disturb Renesmee. He knew how to stay under control.

"And they were prepared to acquire you at all cost; they would go to great lengths to get you. Even…" Alice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Taking our imprints as hostages…" Jacob finished for her, finally putting the pieces together in his head.

"They would even resort to turning them, if it meant your cooperation." Edward said in a low tone, and Jacob grimaced even harder. If it was even possible, my own personal sun's light was visibly dimming before my very eyes, and I hated it.

"So what can we do? Can we move? Can we run?" Esme said, I could hear tears on their way in her voice. This was just awful.

"There's always Hoquiam." Emmett said. "Or even Alaska. I'm sure the Denali's wouldn't mind helping us out again." Emmett suggested. "Yes, but those are all places the Volturi would know to look. They're places we've been already." Jasper concluded.

"We could always try something new. Like Seattle. In a well populated area, the Volturi won't be as likely to strike." Rosalie added.

"Yes, but as confident as they must feel this time, the Volturi wont care where we are." Carlisle said, and I could hear from his tone that he was speaking from experience.  
"Well, we started to consider those options, but right as we did…another vision came to Alice. They were consecutive."

"What happened in the second vision?" I was almost too afraid to ask.

"We'll have to wait for everyone else to get here, love." He squeezed my hand, but it did nothing for the fear inside me.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is very crucial to the entire story, and I hope it's understandable. If it doesn't make sense, ask questions! Duh, silly! Lol...I hope it makes sense to everyone though. It did in my head =) Enjoy!**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**This if for all of those people who are HP freaks as much as I was/am/will forever be...both songs are from the original soundtrack to the first Harry Potter movie: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. (by John Williams)  
**

**Prologue**

**The Arrival Of Baby Harry **

**(in that order! lol) Okay, i'm done rambling.**

**

* * *

**Soon after, the rest of the La Push pack arrived, along with their significant others. Everyone was visibly freaked out. Edward had been talking to Carlisle for the last five minutes or so, I can guess he was going to help them explain what the hell was going on.

We were all situated somehow in the living room, and I looked into all the scared faces. Jared held on to Kim the same way Jacob held Renesmee earlier, the same goes for Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul, Claire and Quil. I felt instantly terrible that they were all involved in whatever this was, and I wished they weren't.

"Uh…Bella…not helping." Jasper said lightly, and I could see him sink into his seat with a pitiful look on his face. "Oh, sorry." I must've been projecting on him.

Edward cleared his throat, and everyone looked up. "First of all, I would like to say that I'm very sorry everyone had to be here, especially under these circumstances. I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, so I'll get right to the point."

The room was silent.

"The first thing you all must understand, though I'm sure most of you already do, is that…once things are set in motion, they can't be stopped. A clear example of this occurrence is your packs. Though we'd left, you all still phased and became shape-shifters when my family and I were long gone. That same ideology can be applied to what's happening now…

"Surely all of you learned at the very beginning of this, that the world is not as it may have seemed. Things that were once believed to be 'magical' and 'mythical' exist, like werewolves, shape-shifters, and vampires. But what I'm sure you don't know is…about the rest."

Everyone audibly gasped, including me. There was more? How could he not tell me? How could any of them not tell me? It's obvious the packs didn't know…

"Now, the Volturi are contemplating coming back on another acquisition conquest, this time they have a bit more on their agenda. They want me, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, and all of you to join the guard."

The complaints and grunts of protests were almost unbearably loud. Edward regained their attention.

"They're forced to take action to get you to comply, meaning taking your loved ones as leverage. They've even considered the options of turning them if you deny their request. They want you as slaves." The shrieks of terror came from the girls, and I didn't even want to look over at their faces. I stole a quick glance at Emily who was holding a fearful Claire, and that was enough.

"That was what happened in the first vision. Now the second vision must be explained in great depth and detail. I need all of you to listen very carefully and accept what I'm about to tell you."

It was completely silent again.

"Fate and Destiny are the two unstoppable forces that rule in this universe. Every last one of us has a very important and special destiny, obviously. But most importantly you need to understand that…each and every one of us possesses some type of magic. And that magic is real." Everyone gaped at Edward as if he had three heads.

"I know you're skeptical, but you must believe me. All of us have special abilities, in one way or another. Every one. I'm only realizing now that the imprints have magic also. It is the reason why their chosen to be imprints, they have it too." He shook his head, as if he were upset he couldn't see the blatantly obvious before now.

"Every wolf, vampire, and…imprint are magical. But unless you grow up around it, you have no knowledge of it, which is why none of you knew. I think Carlisle can better explain the next part." Carlisle stepped forward with a cool look on his face, and began explaining.

"There have always been two worlds—the wizarding world, and the muggle world—and my family and I have lived in both at least one point in time."

I thought back to all the time I've spent with the Cullens, all the times they may have slipped and said something I maybe wasn't supposed to hear…that word "muggle" was definitely familiar. I know I've heard Emmett use it at least once or twice.

"Magic is something that some are born with, and others acquire it later in life—or death, actually, since we're vampires. We do not acquire magic until after we've been turned…and a while later after that. That's why some of us possess special abilities, like mind-reading or seeing the future."

I looked over at Alice, disbelieving. They'd all been keeping secrets from me…

"We'll explain later Bella, I promised." She squeezed my hand, and I knew I would have to be patient. I bit my bottom lip.

Carlisle stepped back, and Edward stepped forward again. "I know it all sounds strange and unreal, but…just consider it for a moment. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry…or scared?" Everyone was silent, and a few of us nodded.

I thought back to when I was pregnant…one time I made my cup fly across the room to me. I was sure I'd actually done it, but they just convinced me I'd imagined it, or one of them had just placed it in my hand.

"It sounds crazy, I know…but believe me…it's the truth. If that isn't enough fact for you, consider yourselves! You exist, though you're not supposed to. And you've accepted that. Why not accept this?"

Sam stood up. "Edward, this is madness. You can't possibly serious."

Edward's face was deadly serious though. "I'm afraid I am. You're a wizard, Sam."

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, and Alice had a vision. When the vision was over he sighed, and nodded once. "You want proof, here's your proof."

Suddenly, every supernatural being in the room looked towards the windows and the ceiling. Everyone who was human looked confused.

"Are those…" Leah trailed off.

"Why do I smell—" Jared started.

"That can't be what I think it is…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Birds?" Sam asked.

Everyone heard wings flapping, and it sounded as if a flock of birds was hovering around the house. Suddenly, a barrage of letters had flown out of the fireplace and through the open windows, landing in its prospective owner's lap. Everyone picked up their letters and read it. Out the windows, there were enough owls to start an owl farm.

"Owls? What the hell—" Paul started, and everyone was genuinely confused excluding the Cullens. Although I did see Jasper cringing under the weight of all the emotions flying around the room.

I read mine.

**Mrs. B. Cullen**

**The Cottage **_**away **_**from The Cullen House**

**Forks, **

**Washington**

I glanced around the room and everyone's letter read something similar, all addressed to the very person it landed on. I gasped when I saw Renesmee received one. "Edward was does this mean?" The words came out so fast, I was sure none of the humans could even understand it.

Sam had his letter open and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Uley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He looked up at Edward, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now." Collin said, as he read his letter that must've said something along those same lines. I'm sure all of ours did. Brady nodded at him.

"Hogwarts is a school where they teach you how to use your magic. So you can become a skilled witch or wizard." Sam scoffed and shook his head, still none of them believed Edward.

Edward walked forward and looked at Sam seriously. "Sam I want you to repeat after me, doing it exactly as I say it. Then release the paper. Understand?" Sam nodded. "The words are…wingardium Leviosa. And you must _pronunciate_." He emphasized the word to emphasize it's importance.

Sam nodded then huffed skeptically, and then said the words. "Wingardium Leviosa." He let go of his letter, and it was floating in the air. Everyone gasped, shocked beyond words. Sam started sputtering unintelligent noises, right before the paper stopped floating and fell to the ground. "It's inside you…" Edward said quietly to him. "All of you." He looked over the faces of everyone in the room.

"I know how much you want to object, but…honestly…Hogwarts is the safest place for all of us right now."  
The room was silent as everyone took this new information.

"We'll go." Everyone turned to Emily. Sam looked at her in shock, like he was about to object. "We're going." She said with finality in her tone, and he sighed in defeat. "Claire is too." Emily and Claire have been living on their on for quite some time, since Emily took her niece in. Claire's mom was a drug addict, so Emily assumed responsibility for her. And Sam was just the same.

Claire sat forward, clearly excited. "I am?" She had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

Quil sat forward a second after. "If Claire's going, I'm going." Embry sat up next. "Wait, if Quil's going, I get to go too! Dude, you are _not_ leaving me behind." Quil rolled his eyes smiling.

"If they're going, we're going!" Collin and Brady said at the same time, wearing goofy smiles on their faces. They gave each other a high five.

"When do we leave, Edward?" I asked. Jacob sat up. "So we're actually going? If Nessie's leaving, I'm coming too."

"Jake, you're going? Then I'm definitely going!" Seth said excitedly.

"Damn it, if Seth goes, I have to go." Leah rolled her eyes in a very Rosalie fashion. She had been planning on a trip to L.A., but I guess that's out the window.

"I'm going to go too…my aunt will be fine. She's been waiting for me to move out anyways. I'm sure it's what my parents would have wanted." Kim said, and Jared squeezed her hand looking deeply into her eyes. I guess that meant he was going too, because wherever she went he was sure to follow. Kim's parents died when she was six years old, so I know it meant a lot for her to say that.

"You guys can't be serious! We can't just leave the country! This could all be some big hoax!" Paul screamed, and Rachel laughed. "Alright, well Paul's out. But I'm in. We can just leave him at home, then. He can feed the fish and water the plants!" Everybody laughed when she said this, and laughed even harder when they saw the hurt look on his face. "Babe, you would leave me?" "Of course not Paulie, I love you!" They smiled then kissed, and that meant the both of them were going.

Happy that the mood of the room had lightened dramatically, Carlisle stepped forward.

"We'll leave for London in two weeks. Those who don't have a passport, please talk to me afterwards. Don't worry, we'll fund everything. I can't help but feel responsible for all that has happened. So please don't deny me this. I love all of you like my family, and I want you to know that."

Everyone sighed and got up to leave, buzzing with excitement and anxiety about what to happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hang in there, it gets better. :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Twilight or Harry Potter...but a girl can dream =)  
**

* * *

Later that night, when it was time for Renesmee to go to bed, the family felt it was the perfect time to explain everything. We all sat in the living room again, this time Renesmee was in my arms.

"A little over nineteen years ago, we attended Hogwarts. It was the first time any of us received letters and learned about magic, though Carlisle and Edward knew it existed from years before we became a family, before he met Esme, during their travels. When we attended then, it was a dark time for the wizarding world. A dark wizard named Voldemort was taking over, and there was a war going on. A war we, as vampires, could not participate in. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, approached the Volturi asking them to help the vampire race side with him in the war. But, for once, the Volturi did the right thing. They decided our race would not participate in the war, and doing so had deadly consequences. And I think you know now from experience just how deadly those consequences can be." Jasper stopped, he must've felt the fear rolling off of me, and looked to Edward with an uneasy look on his face.

Edward continued. "So, realizing we could not participate in the war, we decided we should leave altogether. We left Hogwarts…in it's time of need…and all of us felt extremely horrible about it. None of us wanted to go, but we had to."

"Witches and wizards of all ages and creeds…colors, and heritages…were dying everywhere, left and right. Fighting against evil, or fighting against good." Rosalie said, fighting a dry sob.

"We lost so many friends…and enemies too. I mean, no matter how bad a person may be your enemy, you'd never wish death on them." Emmett said solemnly.

Alice sat next to me, and took my hand in hers. "You must understand Bella…this is very painful for our family to talk about. We all feel incredibly guilty for just leaving like that, but that was the way it had to be. Though everyone told us they understood and held nothing against us, we held it against ourselves. We've never even learned about the ending of the war…we've never even spoke of magic till now."

I looked at them, and all of their faces were full of remorse and sorrow…even Rosalie.  
"So why now…why all of us…why—" My voice gave out, but my eyes flickered to Renesmee.

Edward reached forward and stroked her hair. "When we left, I thought that would be the end…we wouldn't hear anything or even have to think about that world anymore. I thought it was over. I thought we'd be able to live as a normal, traditional family again…but…I should've known. There is nothing normal and traditional about this family at all. And Renesmee…she's one of a kind. Unique. She showed signs of being magical before she even left your womb, I just…I didn't pay attention. _Of course_ she would be. You showed the biggest signs of it, if no one else in history has. Just your transformation alone was proof enough, the way you bypassed the entire bloodlust phase…the newborn craze altogether. Renesmee, being a half-breed, she's what they call muggle born. Her mother was a muggle, and her father was magic. And she's of age now, because she's 6 years old. Technically, that makes her about 12…all the signs were there. I just didn't see them."

Renesmee reached forward and touched his cheek, and he smiled. "I love you too, Nessie."

"So wait Edward, that still doesn't explain everybody else. The wolves? And the Imprints?" Emmett crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"My only guess is exactly what I said earlier, Emmett. There are things set in motion already, and they are already out of our control. There are forces at hand that no one can stop. The only thing I can guess is that whatever is about to happen, it involves all of us. We're key components. And I think we all can feel it…something _major_ is about to happen. But again, this is all theory. I think we'll learn a lot more and have a better clue of what's going on once we get there."

"Momma, can I read my letter?" I almost forgot about the letters, I was lost in the story and whirlwind of information my family was telling me. "Sure honey, run and go get it." As if a bell went off, the rest of the family went to retrieve their letters to read them. Renesmee read hers aloud.

"_To Ms. Renesmee Cullen,_

_The Cottage _away_ from The Cullen House_

_Forks,_

_Washington _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Receptions upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_I very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

I sighed when she finished, reading my letter along with hers. Everything was word for word. Edward looked up.

"What year did everyone get?" He asked.

"Mine says fifth year." Jacob grumbled.

"Rose and I are seventh years." Emmett announced.

"So am I." Jasper said.

"Me, Bella, and Edward are sixth years!" Alice chimed before either one of us could open our mouths.

"Mine says second year!" Renesmee was still bouncing with excitement, a trait she picked up from her hyperactive aunt Alice. She was going to be hard to put to bed tonight.

About an hour later, we had Renesmee successfully tucked away upstairs in her second bedroom. Jacob slept in his room upstairs, too. He must've been tired. Now Edward and I finally had some privacy.

"Edward…" He knew from my tone exactly what this conversation was about, and he knew he couldn't escape it.

"Why didn't you tell me…about any of this?" I was hurt, to say the least.

"Bella, technically it's tradition to wait until a newborn is at least twenty years old—if not, more—to tell them that they're a witch or wizard. Their magic doesn't usually develop till around that time anyways. But you…you were special. I think everything about our circumstances were exceptions to every rule about how things normally go. Because there is nothing about us that is normal. Nothing about is traditional. Not in any shape or form. So, you just found out ahead of time." He cradled my face in his hands, and I was instantly calmed. Now that I knew, I had no reason to be upset with him. I gave him a short yet passion kiss on the lips, then let my shield down to let him know what I was truly thinking.

"_I'm scared…"_

He pulled me into his tight, yet warm embrace not a second later, and murmured in my ear.

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! Welcome! We've made it to the magical world! Welcome, Welcome! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I owned all this stuff? Yeah, I thought it would be too. Too bad I don't. :(**

* * *

It's been exactly two weeks the day since we found out we were all magic, and now it was time for us to leave home…maybe for good. I would miss Forks. I would miss all of the greenness, the almost non-existent sunny days, and all the rain. It doesn't sound like an ideal vacation spot, but this was home. For most of us, we grew up here, and lived here all our lives. But now, it was time for us to go…and I had made peace with that.

Everyone met at the Cullen house at 4 o'clock that evening, and loaded into the vans that the Cullens rented to take us all to the airport in Seattle. An hour and a half and a burping contest amongst the wolves later, we arrived at the airport in Seattle at 5:30 and boarded our plane to London by 6:00. Some of us were crying during take-off, but most of us were just anxious. Anxious for the new life that awaited us. The flight would take all night, and our group relaxed for the journey.

We took up most of first class because there were so many of us, and some of the other people were complaining because of the loud snoring. Almost all the wolves had fallen asleep. I looked around, and realized just how we must have looked to people, and suddenly the strange looks we were getting in the airport made sense. I was used to getting strange looks, being a Cullen, being a vampire, but these looks were even stranger. I can only imagine how intimidating we were—9 lifelessly pale and strikingly beautiful people, 9 abnormally large, tall, and strongly built men with tan skin and black short cropped hair cuts, 1 female with the same features except that her hair was to her shoulders and she looked like she should've been a model, and 4 more beautiful females with tan skin and bright faces. People didn't even walk near us. I giggled softly to myself at this thought, and pet Renesmee's hair. I decided to sit by her and Jacob after a while, I was getting restless. They looked so beautiful. All of them did while they were sleeping.

I heard someone get up and sit down again, and I knew who it was when they spoke. Seth had gotten up from his seat by Leah and went to take my seat next to Edward. He tried to whisper his conversation, but the Cullens would still hear. After all, we don't sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Seth get up from his seat next to Leah behind me, and come sit in Bella's seat next to mine. I kind of knew one of them would realize this and ask this question, I just didn't know which one would.

"Edward…could I ask you something?"

I smiled. "Sure Seth. What's on your mind?"

I sighed and bit his bottom lip, as if he weren't sure how to say it or exactly what to ask. "You remember how you said…that…our imprints are magic too?" I nodded. "Well…when we imprint…it's because we see the person and lock eyes with them. And for a long time the elders of our tribe believed that imprinting was rare. I've been thinking…maybe it's rare because there weren't too many magical people walking around Forks. You know what I mean? I guess what I'm trying to ask is…do you think it's possible that those of us who don't have someone…could imprint when we get to Hogwarts?"

His eyes were dancing with hope. I blinked when I realized not all of the wolves were asleep…in fact one particular wolf had been listening intently to our conversation and pretending to be asleep. I heard Leah shift a little in her seat, and her thoughts were just as hopeful as Seth's.

"I think it's quite possible Seth…I have no doubt about it." He smiled, and went back to his seat next to Leah. I smiled and peered out the window into the dark…feeling satisfied and excited for all of them.

**Bella's POV**

We landed, and most of the wolves woke up cranky. But that wore off when we bought them McDonalds before we left the airport. It was clear that the workers had never seen such a large group order such a large amount of food…it was hilarious. And while we waited, we were all taking pictures like crazy. Goofy faces, serious faces, gags, the works. Emmett finally had some playmates.

In the newly rented vans that were waiting for us at the airport, they gawked at all of the sites…it was beautiful at night time. For some reason, the vans let us out at some street named Charing Cross Road in front of some run down building. I was genuinely confused, so I looked to Carlisle when everyone else did. We followed him inside, and it was a bar, or pub as they call it, filled with some very questionable characters. I gripped Nessie's hand tighter in mine.

The barkeeper greeted Carlisle with a smiling face, and then he kissed Esme's hand. I was too busy to pay attention to their quick conversation, but the little man lead us out the back to the brick wall behind the pub. We all thought this was some kind of joke.

Until Carlisle took out a thin wooden stick and tapped the brick wall in certain places, and the bricks began to move on their own. All of us stood awestruck as a grand entrance formed itself before our very own eyes, filled with lots of people and lots of shops.

"Welcome, everyone, to Diagon Alley." Carlisle said grandly, and all of our eyes were sparkling with wonder and excitement. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...anything you could think of.

Everyone stepped through the arch way, nearly tripping over each other, ready to run all over the place with excitement. Until Carlisle whistled to get our attention.

"First, my family and I must go to Gringotts to get money. I would like all of you to wait in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour until we get back. I promise, it won't take very long." He directed the rest of them to the quaint little shop with a table and colorful umbrella sitting on the storyfront, and they went inside to sit down.

Edward and I walked hand in hand with Nessie on my hip following the rest of our family down the road to the big white building, passing all of the wonderful shops. I couldn't wait till we got the chance to explore. We reached the building and I read the inscription on the doors.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

I felt a little uneasy about this place. We went into the building and I gasped at what I saw, little even men with pointy noses. I let down my shield so he could hear my thought.

"What are they?"

Edward's hand squeezed mine in reassurance, and he whispered in my ear.

"Goblins. They run this place. Clever as they come but not the friendliest of beasts. Stay close to me."

I put Nessie down in between us and we both gripped her hands, staying close together.. We reached the tallest desk, and Carlisle and Esme talked to the Goblin sitting there. He cleared his throat to get his attention.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and my wife and I would like to make a withdrawal from the Cullen Vault." The goblin nodded, and appointed another goblin to escort Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett stepped forward next.

"I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen, and my wife Rose and I would like to make a withdrawal." The goblin eyed the both of them. "Do you have your key?" Rose pulled a small golden key from her clutch and smirked.

"Very well." He appointed another goblin to show them to their vault. Jasper and Alice stepped forward next. "I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale, and my wife and I would like to make a withdrawal from our vault please." He eyed them the same way. "Do you have your key, Mr. Hale?" Jasper pulled his little golden key from his pocket. The goblin nodded, and another goblin led them off in the same direction as the others. Edward gave me a smile and we stepped forward.

"I'm Edward Masen Cullen, and my family and I would like to make a withdrawal from our vault." The goblin nodded. "Congratulations on the wedding. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled, I hadn't been expecting that. "Thank you."

I expected Edward to pull a little golden key out, but to my surprise he didn't. The head goblin himself escorted us down the long hallway, which I found out lead to a track with lots of carts traveling at high speeds. We got into one of the carts, and I realized that the track led down into the darkness. Although I did have vampire eyes, they could only see so far. Edward must've sensed I was uneasy, because he gripped my hand in reassurance. Suddenly we were off, and Renesmee cheered in excited. I realized how much this must've felt like a roller coaster to her. I was quite sure we were very deep underground, maybe not even Rosalie and Emmett's or Alice and Jasper's vault. We finally made it, and the cart stopped. The goblin hopped out, and took the lamp with him meaning for us to follow him. We arrived at a big door, and the goblin announced where we were.

"Vault 743." He ran his pointy index finger down the length of the door and we could hear locks unlocking. Lots of them. The door opened, and we walked inside. The room was roughly the size of Edward's room back in Forks, and dimly lit. But all of the gold coins stacked in the middle gave the room a glow. Along the walls were hundred pieces of jewelry—necklaces, bracelets, crowns—all solid gold, or diamonds, or rubies, or silver. The sight was breathtaking. I was speechless. I had long ago accepted that the Cullens were well off, but this was Edward's vault alone. He had so much…it was unreal. I could feel those emotions I used to feel as a human bubbling up inside me, those times where I realized just how much the Cullens really had and I wouldn't allow them to spend anything on me. But I had to remember that he is my husband now, and what's his is mine and vice versa. So I would have to accept this, too.

Renesmee danced over to a pretty necklace on the wall, a lot like the one Aro sent as a wedding gift and I gave it to her the day we had to meet with the Volturi, except this necklace was much more subtle. It wasn't as extravagant, yet it was just as beautiful and elegant. She lightly touched the emerald heart pendant, and her eyes danced. "Do you like it, Nessie?" She jumped up and down nodding rapidly, and Edward chuckled. "You can keep it." He walked over and picked the necklace up from its resting place, then gently placed it around her thin neck. She beamed with happiness, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bella may I see your purse for a moment?" I wondered why he would want it, and handed it to him. He pulled out a wooden stick much like the one Carlisle used earlier, and muttered something so low not even I could hear it. He walked to the center pile of golden coins—which took up most of the room, mind you…there were so many—and began to put some away in my purse. At the rate and speed he was grabbing, I was sure my purse would be full to the brim, if not boiling over with these golden coins. But the shape of the bag didn't change one bit.

He finished and handed me the bag, and I couldn't even feel a weight difference. How had he done that?

We left the vault so the goblin sealed it, and within minutes were back in our cart whisking away towards the surface again.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme gripped my hand tighter as we went deeper and deeper into the darkness. She never really liked visiting our vault at Gringotts, but she knew it was necessary. The goblin never even looked over at us, his face was completely concentrated and trained. Finally, I felt our cart begin to slow down, and then we heard it. Esme gripped my entire arm as if she were holding on for life. It heard us coming and shrieked again, and we finally came around the bend. The goblin, Esme, and I came face to face with the furious dragon, and he breathed a ball of fire at us only missing our cart by a foot. We came to a halt and the goblin calmed him, and led us to the entry of our vault.

"Cullen Vault." He announced. Esme's eyes never left the guardian dragon and she jumped when it puffed a ball of smoke at us.

"It's nice to see you again too, Edward." I said with a bright smile as we passed him. He happily puffed us another ball of smoke. I don't know why, but I knew the family would get a kick out of me naming him Edward. And I was right. We stood next to the goblin as he pressed his entire palm to the door, and after a few seconds the vault opened. Clearly I'd forgotten how amazing this sight was. We both peered in wonder and shock at just how much we'd collected. There were artifacts, authentic treasures, relics, gold, silver, priceless jewelry and antiques everywhere in the large room. Most of which I acquired during my stay with the Volturi. Even the grand chandelier was solid gold. It was absolutely beautiful. This was purely a sight to see. The entire room was roughly the size of our living room back in Forks. All to soon though, I had to be the one to snap the both of us out of our reverie.

"Come on dear. The children are probably waiting."

She nodded and we walked over to our stacks and stacks of galleons. She quickly began to stuff them away in her purse.

After bidding farewell to Edward one last time, we were back in the cart on our way up to the surface again. Moments later we joined our children in the lobby, and left to join the rest of our group. When we arrived back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they were still talking animatedly about all the magical things surrounding them. Our kids sat down with them, and they all turned their attention to Esme and me.

"Everyone's main priority today will be getting all the things they require for school. After that, all of you will be free to explore. But we must get that done first, and we'll do so together, as a group. We will be staying at The Leaky Cauldron, and you all will be catching the Hogwarts Express in the morning. So please, try and get some rest tonight. We do not want a repeat of the airport incident."

_Leah, who hadn't slept a wink on the plane, was even more irritable than usual and cursed out an old woman for staring at her too long. She could curse like a sailor. Some of those words, I hadn't even heard before. Her mouth could rival Rosalie's. Maybe even Emmett's._

Edward laughed out loud at this, hearing my thoughts, and I shot him a glare instantly.

_It's not funny Edward._

He composed himself, and allowed me to continue.

"After we get all the shopping done, I will give you a time to meet me right back here. And as for money…" I looked to Esme and she took my hand as she spoke.

"We've decided to give each person 30 galleons, but only give each couple 50. We feel that this could be an exercise to help you understand how it is when you're sharing your life with someone. This should be more than enough to buy you all of your supplies, and leave you a little extra spending money. But I should warn you—if I know you children…and I think I do—you're going to want to save so you'll have money on the train tomorrow.

She gave them a warm smile and they all nodded.

"So come on! Off to Ollivander's!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope the next couple of chapters are hopefully remotely funny...I tried to make them funny. I have my fingers crossed! lol...The story gets serious a little later when they make it to Hogwarts, but for now, why not have fun? After all, they _did_ just find out they were even more magic than they originally thought. Now they could actually _do _magic! Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, but I own all the silly things the cullens and the pack get into! Muwahaha...  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

We made our way down busy Diagon Alley, and went inside Ollivander's. All of them looked intrigued. "So many boxes…" Seth said airily, looking around. Sam and Emily were the first ones to walk up to the counter, while my family and I stood off to the side. Embry saw the bell and his eyes lit up at the opportunity, he slammed his hand down on it numerous times. Jared hit him on the back of the head with a loud thump. "Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing the spot dramatically.

Suddenly Ollivander slid into view from the back on his ladder. He wore a bright grin. "I wondered if I'd ever see the Cullens again." I gave him a warm smile. "Ollivander. It's been too long." For the first time, he looked over our entire group. "_Merlin's beard_!" He was speechless. He climbed down and took a box out that was directly in front of him. He then took his place behind the counter.

"And what is _your_ name, dear?" Emily looked a big nervous, and nearly squeaked her reply. "Emily Young." "Emily Young…I believe this may be the one for you." He said with a smile. He pulled the wand out of the box and handed it to her. She took it with a shaky hand, and then looked back to him.

"Well go on…give it a wave!" She waved it, and the large book stack on his counter began to levitate slowly. "Wonderful!" She nodded happily as the book slowly lowered back down. "And your name?" He looked to Sam. "Sam Uley." He said in a confident and authoritative voice. "Ah…Mr. Uley." Ollivander walked towards the back of his shop and climbed his ladder. He reached for a box from the top shelves, and then came back to us. "I believe _this _may be the perfect wand for you, sir." He gave it to Sam, and he gave it wave. A flower pot shattered, papers flew everywhere, and boxes flew out of their places on the hundreds of shelves.

"No, nope, definitely not." Ollivander exclaimed. Sam put the wand back down on the counter, horrified. Nearly everyone was laughing hysterically. "Shut up! It's not funny." He said, angry. His fists were clenched tightly and his lips formed a tight line. "Yes it is!" Emmett was clutching his sides as his roaring laughing rumbled through the shop, if he could cry he would've been. "It most definitely is!"

"Emmett you're one to talk," Alice smirked at him. "When you were trying out your first wand, you made the clock explode and turned your hair pink." He stiffened as everyone laughed at his expense now. "Pink, Em? Honestly, _pink_? Couldn't you have turned it something a bit more manly?" Jake said, and the boys were laughing even harder than they were before. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Jake. Your baby blanket that you still keep with you is pink." He straightened too. "It's not my fault they were expecting another girl." He said defensively.

By now Ollivander had returned with a different wand, and Sam took it reluctantly. He gave it a wave, and it emitted brown sparks the tip. He started grinning. "This is it." He said. Ollivander smiled and nodded. "Though it is quite curious…" Ollivander trailed off, and Sam looked to him intently. "What's curious?" Ollivander slowly leaned in to Sam.

"I must inform you Mr. Uley…this is no ordinary wand. Not ordinary…_at all_. For you see, this wand's core was made from something not many wands are made from. There are not many who can make wands like this. I, for one, only created 10. And _only_ 10. These special wands are made of blackthorn…and the _hair, of a centaur_. They are especially rare because creatures such as centaurs will not give their hair willingly, it's nearly impossible to get them to agree. But _this_ centaur…a _very _dear friend of mine…agreed to give _only ten_. It's curious because I can guarantee…the remaining nine wands are _meant for your brothers_." All of us looked utterly astounded. What could that _mean_? What could that mean for _the future_? What does that mean for the _wolf pack_? The rest of the pack got their wands and sure enough, the wands that choose them were the brothers of the wand that chose Sam. It was baffling.

Kim's wand was made of holly wood and Rachel's of oak, and both of them had unicorn hairs at the cores like Emily. Claire's wand was unicorn hair also, and made from ash wood. Renesmee's wand was the most peculiar, even more peculiar than the wands of the boys. Her wand was made from a phoenix that only ever gave one feather, the very feather at the core of _her_ wand. It was made from hawthorn, like Rosalie's, and when it chose her it emitted green sparks. Even Ollivander was bewildered by this. Bella's wand was made of a thestral hair and willow, which Ollivander said made for a very powerful and sturdy wand. Only bearers who have great inner strength and control are meant to wield these wands.

After everyone had their wands and paid for them, we continued on with the school shopping. It was a bit hard trying to contain and supervise such a large group, but we managed. Finally, it was time to set them free into the wild on their own.

"I will need you all to meet me back here at Flourish and Botts _exactly_ at 6:00. Not 6:01, and not 6:00 and 30 seconds. _Emmett_." Emmett smirked impishly as Esme gave him a look. "Have fun."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Carlisle and Esme walked away hand in hand, and we all were trying to figure out what to do. We had a few hours to kill, and there was just _so much stuff_…we couldn't decide. I saw Alice's face go blank and her blink a few times, and then she came out of her vision grinning like an idiot.

"OH! SHOPPING!" She grabbed the hand of every girl in our group and tugged them in the opposite direction. "Shopping? Shopping where?" Jared protested, but Kim was long gone. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's best to just let it go. You really don't want to go head to head with Alice." I looked past him, and something caught my eye. "Hey! Let's go there!" I pulled all the guys into the busy shop, and immediately all the animals in the shop started going crazy. I read the sign on the shop door. "Magical Menagerie." I read it out loud.

"Uh…Jacob…" Jasper said calmly, though I could feel his uneasiness through his gift. "Maybe we should choose a different store." He was eying a cat that was hissing at him viciously. "Why?"

"Jake, think about it. Prey…" Quil pointed to all the animals in the store. "Predators." He pointed to all of us. I scoffed. "Don't be silly Quil…besides; our letters said we needed one anyways." I started to walk towards the center of the store and saw the most disturbing sight ever.

Paul was petting a snow white rabbit, grinning like a big idiot. "I think it likes me!" He exclaimed, and we heard a poof. Suddenly he wasn't petting a rabbit, but a silk black top hat. "THAT WAS SO FREAKING COOL!" He yelled, startling everyone near him. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Most of us were over by the owls, deciding which one to get. There were a few types—barn, tawny, screech, and snowy. Almost all of them were screeching at us, which really wasn't helping us decide which ones to buy. "Ugh…that one doesn't seem so bad." Collin reached forward to pet a brown one, and it bit his finger. "Ouch! Stupid bird!" We laughed. "I actually…think I kind of like this one. I think Emily will like her, too." Sam was softly petting a white snow owl, and I was wondering how he got it to be so calm. It really must've liked him. "I chose mine, too. I think Alice will be happy with it. If she's not, she'll come running through the door to stop me." Japer sounded confident as he picked up a chocolate brown owl.

"We want these!" Collin and Brady exclaimed at the same time, choosing two barn owls that were bickering at each other through their cages. They must've been related, because they looked almost exactly the same.

"Rose will like this one! It screeches just like her." Emmett said picking up a screeching owl, and it was screeching in protest. "Bella will like this one…it's majestic." Edward picked up a small snowy owl, and it was hooting softly.

"I think he's right about the white ones," Jared said softly. "They're beautiful. And they kind of remind me angels. Kim will love it…she always said her mother was her guardian angel. We'll name her after her." He chose a happy snowy owl like Edward's, and followed the rest of them towards the counter.

I chose a pretty tawny owl, and decided to name him Edward. I thought Nessie would get a kick out of her pet owl being named after her dad. "That's not funny, Jacob." Edward growled from somewhere in the shop, and I laughed. Yep, Edward was definitely a keeper. Then my thoughts wondered towards Nessie, as if they didn't already do that 24-7. I wonder how the shopping is going…she never turns down her aunt Alice. For some reason, Nessie loves shopping. I have no idea where she gets it from, because Bella used to _hate_ shopping. That's why I believe Edward might've been a closet shopaholic when they met.

"I'm serious Jake! I swear to god, I'll bite you if you don't knock it off." I laughed, and pulled out my little handy lighter. "Anytime, Eddie. Anytime."

As if _they_ were able to read minds, some of the girls entered the shop and Nessie ran over to me. I showed her the owl I chose and she cheered happily. I told her his name, and she laughed. Just like I thought she would. We went to join everybody else at the counter, and I heard Quil and Claire arguing.

"Claire! We can NOT get a freaking cat! What are you THINKING?!?" She ignored him and continued to pet the midnight black cat in her arms. "Aw _come on_, Quil. It's so cute! It's perfect! And see? It already loves you…I shall call him…Quil!"

She tried to get Quil to hold it but he backed away bumping into Embry and his rat, and the cat hissed in protest. "Claire! Just think about this for a second!" She rolled her eyes. "What is the big_ deal_?" "It's a CAT! I'm a _WEREWOLF_!" He exclaimed. She just ignored it. "Oh, you are _not_ using _that one_ again. You know what, Quil? We're getting this cat, so you better get used to it! I don't know how, but you two better draw up a treaty and make friends or else this school year is going to be long and hard for the _both_ of you."

We all laughed at just how stern Claire could be, sometimes she reminded us of a mother rather than just a 12 year old. The pained expression on Quil's face was hilarious, he looked so defeated. There was nothing he could do about it now. Claire had made up her mind, and he couldn't argue with her. Whatever our imprints wanted, they got, no questions asked. It's impossible to say no to them.

I heard a croak behind us in line, and I turned around. Paul was holding a huge toad in his hands, still grinning like an idiot, and Rachel stood there mad with her arms crossed. I raised my eyebrow at her for an explanation. "He used to have a frog when he was little…I couldn't talk him out of it." She rolled her eyes again when he nodded his head like a little kid. And then I thought I noticed three guys waiting by the door looking a little nervous about something. I just shook my head and turned back forward.

"So how did shopping with Alice go?" I asked Nessie, and she picked up something called a chocolate frog as we passed it. "It was alright…the same as usual…although I think she may have found new shopping buddies in Rachel, Emily, Claire, Leah and Kim. Claire and I picked out something, no biggie."

* * *

**Okay, now you _definitely_ have _more than enough_ to comment on. Please review! What did you like? What didn't you like? Why does Paul have a toad? QUESTIONS THAT MUST BE ANSWERED!!! LOL**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Still hanging in there, I hope! And reviewing too...that would be nice. Reviews are the best motivation =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (nothing, nothing, _nothing_...) ---[That's my echo. Every writer has one ;) ]**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Alice's POV**

I squealed excitedly and pulled all the girls away from our group down to the opposite end of Diagon Alley. Well, I pulled Kim, Claire, Emily, and Leah…Rose, Bella, and Nessie already knew better to resist. After a few seconds of walking, we arrived right in front of it and it was a sight to behold. It was so beautiful…just like in my vision.

"Magic Macy's?" Kim asked incredulously. Rosalie was just excited as I was now. "You're kidding!" She shouted. "This wasn't here last time!" She nearly ran into the store, with all of us following hot on her heels. I directed everyone to the women's/juniors department, and we all split up running in separate directions to whatever caught our eye. Bella ran to some hideous red top with buttons on it, and I didn't even have to look at her to know. "Don't even think about it Bella…" I said, never even taking my eyes off the rack I was looking through. I heard her huff, then stump away. I giggled.

"There's so much cute stuff in here…I mean, a Magic Macy's? Who would've thought!" Kim said as she went from display to display, then she finally paused in front a single display. The manikin wore a gorgeous red dress that was a corset and it was like a tutu at the bottom. The dress would stop right above your knees. It was so pretty. As soon as I looked at the dress, I had a vision.

We were all in this big place…a really big place…and the ceiling was…magic. The Hall. The Great Hall. We were in the Great Hall…for some sort of…party…or dance. Maybe a dance! Wait…yes, it's a dance…there's a stage, and a band, and everything! There's going to be a dance!

I blinked a few times and everyone was looking at me. "What did you see Alice?" Bella asked. She knew that I was having a vision. I bounced up and down on my heels and clapped my hands in excitement. "It's going to be a ball! Hogwarts is going to have a ball! We'll have to get dresses and I'll do all your make-up!" They all looked at me like I was sort of crazy, then excitement filled their faces. They were catching on to my mood.

Kim stepped in front of me with a hopeful smile. "Alice, was this the dress I was wearing?" I really couldn't make out everyone's outfits in the vision. And although I knew that that dress would look really cute on her, I just knew that there was a dress out there that was way better and it would perfect and Jared would love her in it. This dress was nice…it just wasn't _the_ dress. So I told her. "That wasn't the dress Kim. But I promise we're going to find you _the_ best dress there is! Besides, you don't want to get your dress from a Macy's!" We all laughed as she squeezed my hand in trust. She knew I wouldn't let her down.

"Alright, we need to do some serious shopping because the only thing I brought was sweats, cutoffs, and underwear." We all laughed. "I think that was too much information Leah…" Rosalie playfully pushed her shoulder. It's amazing how well they get along now…it's amazing how well we all get along with each other now. I'm glad.

"Oh, I just remembered! I need some new perfume because my bottle is low! I hope they have the fragrance I wear…" And before we could stop her, Emily took off to the perfume counters.

"NOOOO!" Rosalie, Leah, Bella, Nessie, and I all tried to yell out to stop her, but we were too late, she was already on the battlefield.

"What? What's the big deal?" Kim asked, seeing how startled we all got. "Right, it's just some perfume." Rachel added, just as confused. I placed both my hands on her arms. "Rachel. Think about it? We're vampires. Leah is a wolf. We all have heightened and magnified senses. Senses that include _smell_. Can you imagine how walking through all the perfume counters might be torture for us? Even if we hold our breath, they still tag us with those stinky sprays trying to get us to buy them. We'll be choking for hours! And then, on top of that, this is a _Magic_ Macy's. There probably just isn't a perfume section…there's probably a _fragrance floor_! We'll _never_ find her! All is lost! All is lost!" "Alice, snap out of it!" Rosalie slapped me, and I was back to normal.

Bella sighed dramatically. "Okay…we have to find her…because even if we're not happy about this…just imagine how sick Sam will feel when he smells her…how could she make such a careless mistake? We'll have to split up…Rosalie and Leah, me and Alice, Claire and Renesmee, and Rachel and Kim. Now over to the escalator!" We all broke apart from our huddle like some sort of football team on a mission, and ran to the escalator. We took the escalator one level down and sure enough, there was a whole floor for fragrances. Supernatural's worse nightmare.

"Okay, everyone know the plan…we split up and find her…as soon as you have her, yip…till then hold your breath and God-speed. Good luck!" We all took off in separate directions looking for Emily. I gripped Bella's hand tightly as she trailed behind me.

"Good afternoon, Miss! Would you like to try our new lavender spritz…(spray)" We nearly ran past that one. She missed us by a hair. "Hello, would you like to sample the new fragrance from Calvin Cortis? (spray)" She hit my in the face with that one. Man, I'm going to be suffocating later when I finally breathe. It would've been easier if we could just sniff to pick up her scent…but then we'd nearly choke to death with all the aromas around this place. God, why'd she have to run off!?!?

"YIP-YIP!" We heard Leah yip like she would for one of the pack, and we instantly darted over to where she was narrowly missing the sprays from the workers at the counters. Some of them got us, and Bella got hit on the way. Why were we being targeted so? As soon as we made it to Leah she had Emily cuffed like a prisoner wearing a hard facial expression and Emily looked confused as to why she was being held like a child. No one spoke until we were safely on the escalators and breathed again.

"What? What did I do?" Emily asked, clearly confused. "You can't just run off like that Em…they couldn't breath!" Claire had tried to explain it, but she only left Emily more confused and we all laughed. Leah went on to explain what happened as we continued shopping and coughing every once in a while. Emily apologized to us, but we told her it was no big deal and we'd be fine. After a while, I heard Nessie whisper something to Claire about exploring and when I looked up, they were gone. Oh well, they'd be fine. As long as they stayed off the perfume floor.

**

* * *

Nessie's POV**

"Just trust me, we'll be fine. Let's go look around." Claire reluctantly took my hand, and we ran off. We stopped at a store map and stared blankly at it. Wow. This store _was_ freaking huge. "There's so many floors…how do they _do_ that?" Claire asked amazed. Then something caught my eye. A certain floor. Basically, a certain _music store_. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled to the escalators. We rode for a while, it was on the 53rd floor—I'll never understand how these magic escalators work—but finally we made it and the store was absolutely crawling with people. Claire was almost jumping with excitement. "A Magic Virgin-Mobile Store!?!! You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!" "I wonder what's going on…" Why were there so many people here? "You don't know?" A girl in front of us on the escalator turned to face us. She was momentarily stunned by my appearance, and then shook it off. "The Jinx Brothers are here." "The Jinx Brothers?" Claire and I asked at the same time, and she and her friend just looked at us like we had three heads.

"Yes, The Jinx Brothers…they're like, the hottest boy band ever…they're so cute!" She showed us her shirt, her poster, and the flyer. "They're here signing autographs! They're CD just came out, it's called "Jinxes, Hexes, and Trying Potions"." We both looked at their pictures, they were pretty cute. They're guys with curly brown hair and big smiles playing guitars? What's not to love! "They are really cute…" Claire said, giving me a look. She didn't even have to. I was already in. "What the hay!" I shrugged and we all laughed.

As soon we made it to the floor, Claire and I bought their CD for them to sign. As we waited in the long, let me tell you LONG line, we rocked out because they had their music playing over the magical floating speakers. Their music really did rock. Finally we were getting closer to meeting them, actually meeting them, and I saw a man. He had on a long black robe and looked really official; his glasses were really thin rectangles. His hair was short and black, and perfectly combed. He hovered around the boys sort of protectively, and would occasionally say something to them or the store manager. I figured out who he was immediately. "I got a plan…" I smiled wickedly. "Uh-oh…I know that face. We're about to do something really bad. What are you thinking?" I rubbed my hands together evilly like I'd seen all those bad guys do in those movies uncle Emmett let me watch. "Just wait and see."

Finally, we made it up to the table, and it was totally worth it. They were totally cute! There were three of them, Matt, Malcolm, and Mack. I guessed they were triplets. Like normal, we slid them our papers and CD's for them to sign. They absentmindedly signed everything, one by one, passing it down to the next brother. _Right according to plan, _I thought_._

Finally the last brother, Mack, signed my paper and then they looked up at us. They smiled instantly at us, and I guess they thought we were pretty. "And who should I make this out to?" Malcolm asked, getting ready to sign my CD. "Make it out to Claire and Nessie…" I said stacking my papers, barely paying them attention anymore. I checked to make sure everything was in order. Claire looked at me like was crazy because I was acting so nonchalant. "Nessie?" Matt started. "Nessie like the Loch-Ness—" "Monster, yes." I finished for him. They smiled at us, then put the cap on their markers. "Okay. Let's go. Get up." They all looked at me as if I was crazy, including Claire.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean get up?" Mack asked confused. I smirked evilly. "I just bought you guys for the evening. You're coming with us." They looked skeptical. "Go ahead, ask Daniel…I just worked everything out with him, and you guys just signed the contract." I showed the papers in all their faces. They looked over at their manager, Dean, and he nodded and gave them a shooing gesture. "Nessie…how did you—" Claire started, then I pulled it out.

It was so small…almost too small to be considered one, and nearly clear. I have no idea what it's made of…or where it even came from. It had to be magic, because the words would only appear on it if you were immediately related to the owner. In my hand I held _the world_…_the power_…I had—"Your dad's credit card?" Claire asked in a shocked tone. "Yep! Now you boys better get up…I'm getting charged by the hour." Yep, so the Jinx Brothers were coming with us. I just hope Quil, Jacob, and my dad don't get too mad.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"You did WHAT?!?" Bella disciplined Nessie, but she didn't flinch an inch. She was wearing a half smile, the very same one Edward was famous for. "We bought them and they're going to hang out with us, please mom, please?" She showed all of her shiny teeth at Bella and Bella's face instantly waivered. "Renesmee, what you did was very wrong…that card wasn't meant for that…you know that right?" She nodded, wearing her best puppy-dog face now. Bella was cracking. "I'll leave it up to your father…if he says they can stay, then I don't mind." We all looked up and the boys, or should I say The Jinx Brothers, were getting weird stares from all the girls around us. They were about to get noticed. "Um, girls, it's time to go. I don't think getting chased by an angry mob was on the shopping list."

"YOU DID WHAT?!!?" Edward was furious, yet he hadn't yelled at her. Neither of them would. He simply spoke at a slow, furious, yet calm pace. "Daddy it's only for one night! Please?" She gave Edward the full puppy-dog face, unleashing her adorable powers on him. Yet Jacob intervened. "Edward. You're not seriously considering letting her keep them are you?" It's funny how they were discussing the Jinx Brothers like they were a litter of kittens. "Jacob, it would be really helpful if you could control your thoughts. She doesn't think Matt's hair looks better than yours! And you too Quil! Claire hasn't even thought about their skinny jeans!" Quil instantly looked ashamed, and Claire swatted his shoulder. And still, a few seconds later, both he and Jacob were leant against the wall in the corner glaring at the Jinx Brothers like they were meat.

"They can stay…but only for tonight. In the morning, they have to get back to their tour…now exceptions. Is that clear?" Nessie nodded anxiously, then ran over to join Claire with questioning the boys. "How much is this going to cost me, anyways?" I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, you don't want to know." He sighed.

We met back with Carlisle and Esme—on time, mind you—and went to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. While we all had different rooms, the rooms adapted to how much space we needed. And we all decided to hang out in Embry and Collin's room, since it seemed to be the biggest at the moment. I was sort of wishing it was more of a party room, then suddenly the room transformed entirely. There was a stage, a karaoke machine, and even food set up on tables for the wolves. It was amazing. The room must've been bewitched, like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. I ran up on stage and grabbed the mic, while everyone was still stunned.

"PARRTTTYYYY!" I screamed, and everyone cheered as the music started. We were having a good time. Claire got the Jinx Brothers to go up on stage and perform, only making Quil and Jacob even more jealous. "We can do that!" Jacob said. "No, we can do better!" Quil added. Everyone "ooo-ed" and they ran up on stage. Jacob fumbled with the karaoke machine, then their music started.

"They wouldn't!" Nessie yelled. "Oh yes they would," I said, nodding my head at how hilarious this was going to be. Claire just alternated between covering her eyes and covering her ears, she couldn't decide which one she needed done the most.

Jacob took the mic. "This one goes out to Nessie and Claire!" They both hung their heads from shame and embarrassment.

[A/N: This is Jacob. **This is Quil**.]

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_**Take 'em to the bridge!**_

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_**Take 'em to the chorus!**_

_**Come here girl!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**Come to the back!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**VIP!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**Drinks on me!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**Let me see what you're working with!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**Look at those hips!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**You make me smile!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**Go ahead child!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!  
__**And get your sexy on!**__  
Go ahead, be gone with it!_

By then everybody had had enough and they were booing them, then Sam actually ran up on stage and pulled them off. Jacob was too busy popping to notice and Quil was doing a poor impression of the sprinkler. I realized I hadn't seen Jasper in a while, and looked over in the corner. He and Emmett were hovering over something. I walked over, and when they sensed me they both stood in front of it hiding it. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"What are you two up to?" "Nothing Alice." Emmett was smiling a little _too_ sweetly. I knew they were up to something, but I decided to brush it off. I heard my name being called. "I want all the girls to come up on stage and sing with us. Alice, come on!" Most of the girls were already up on stage, and I was the last one to make it. I walked over to Rosalie with the mic. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Oh my god! I love this song!" She laughed, and then the music started. There were four mics—Rose, Nessie, and I shared one, Bella and Rachel shared another, Kim and Claire shared one, and Leah felt like she deserved one herself.

The music started, and we all started singing.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a chick  
I would know_

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

All of the guys in the audience moaned and complained over the song choice, but we ignored it. "Aw come on, not hot and cold!" Sam yelled. "Anything but this song! Rachel still hasn't stopped playing it yet! It came out like, forever ago!" Paul screamed. "Bella love, could you _please_ choose a different tune?" I don't think they've ever heard Edward beg because they all turned to him a little shocked. They didn't know what he's been through, because none of the girls in the house would stop singing, playing, or thinking of this song…apart from Esme, of course.

_Cause you're hot, then you're cold!  
You're yes, then you're no!  
You're in, then you're out!  
You're up, then you're down!  
You're wrong, when it's right!  
It's black, and it's white!  
We fight, we break up!  
We kiss, we make up!  
(you!) You don't really want to stay, no!  
(but you!) But you don't really want to go-o!  
You're hot, then you're cold!  
You're yes, then you're no!  
You're in, then you're out!  
You're up, then you're down!_

Through all the jumping and singing on the stage, I saw Emmett trying to sneak his way over to the karaoke machine to shut it off. "TOUCH THAT KARAOKE MACHINE AND YOU DIE EMMETT CULLEN!" I yelled over the music and singing. He froze like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then walked away.

When the song ended, all the guys cheered because it was over and we all rolled her eyes. Then, again, I saw people huddled over in the corner where I saw Em and Jazz earlier. Emmett sensed me coming then whispered to Jasper. "It's now or never…" Suddenly he turned to face the rest of our party, then screamed at the top of his very large but unnecessary lungs, "KEG STAND!!!" Suddenly the entire wolf pack rushed over to the corner where the "keg stand" was being set up, and boyish cheering and wooting began.

In the next second we saw Jasper's legs being lifted in the air, and he was upside down over the keg drinking. Was he stupid? Vampires can't even get drunk! He's just going to barf it up later. Unless…-gasp-…oh no! I ran over to Emmett. "Emmett! Did you guys buy fire whiskey?" He nodded mischievously. This is not good. He knew better! Then again, this was Emmett we were talking about…

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" They were all chanting it like idiots. "Oh, I got next!" Jared said, before Kim shot him a look and then he changed his mind. After about a minute they put Jasper down, and he could barely stand. He was already stumbling and his eyes were glazed over. Fire whiskey can only get vampires drunk because it's a magical drink…same for the wolves. And Jasper knows it's a bad idea for him to get drunk from last time…all the emotions…and him intoxicated? It's not a good thing.

"Jasper! What were you thinking?" I yelled. I rarely ever yell at Jasper. He drunkenly slung his arm around my shoulders and gave me a big smile. "Oh, lighten up Alley Cat! It's fun! You sho—you have to—you gotta try this! It's s-so much fun!" I shook my head, this was unbelievable. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Before I could stop it, they had someone else held up over the stand. "Oh no, Seth!" I yelled. When they put him down, he was hiccupping like crazy. "That was…(hiccup)…AWESOME!" He slurred.

The song changed, and he got really excited. "OH MY GOD, I _LOVE_ THIS SONG!" Seth ran to the middle of the dance floor…and unfortunately he was standing too close to Jasper when he had his little surge in emotions. Jasper ran after him.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!  
_

Everyone saw them run over to the dance floor and surrounded them. Leave it to Emmett to get more chanting started. "DO SOMETHIN' CRAZY! DO SOMETHIN' CRAZY! DO SOMETHIN' CRAZY! DO SOMETHIN' CRAZY!!!" This was really beginning to feel like a college frat party. Feeling encouraged by all the cheering, Seth and Jasper began dancing.

Big. Mistake.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Seth was doing a poor attempt at the worm, and Jasper was vogueing. That's right, you heard me, vogueing. He was doing poses as if he were a model. I didn't think making him watch all those fashion shows with me would affect him this way. He was also singing the words as if he were making the video.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Almost everyone was crying laughing at this spectacle. Rosalie stumbled over to me with a drink in her hand, no doubt what it was. "Hey Alli! Whatcha doin' girlie?" She slurred. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Alice, don't be like that. Live a little!" Bella had a cup too. She would've totally caught herself when she said that because we're both dead, but she didn't. That's because she was too drunk. Oh well. If you can't beat them, join them! I took Bella's cup and drank the rest, feeling warm spread all over my system.

I don't know how it even happened, but the next thing I knew Bella, me, and Rose were in the center of the room doing the "Single Ladies" dance by Beyonce. The whole video. One day when we were bored I made them learn it with me, much to Bella's dismay. But here we were, in the middle of the dance floor, drunk, performing Single Ladies with Rose in the center as Beyonce. The funny part is that Paul, Embry, Jared, and Jacob were on the sides trying to do the dance. And that some how, they'd gotten the Jinx Brothers—who are underage wizards too, mind you—drunk and they trying to teach Edward and Sam how to do the robot. Yeah, that's right, the robot. Wow. In the words of T-Pain, blame it on the alcohol…or, Fire Whiskey, in this case.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter were Lovegame - Lady Gaga, Sexyback- Justin Timberlake, and Hot n' Cold - Katy Perry. I don't own those either. But what _do_ I own? A dream of a cool twilight/harry potter crossover fan fiction. :D**


	8. AUTHOR

**A/N : Attention to the readers! I'm sorry, but I did the story sort of out of order. I forgot to make the prologue the very first thing you read, so now it's out of order but I hope I can fix it!! Please read it…thanks and sorry for the disruption! (Lol)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, that was fun wasn't it? Well, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks to SweetSweetRevenge for reviewing…and to answer your questions…I really don't "get" Emmett to do stuff…he just kind of does it and I write about it…stop, Emmett No! Stop biting the peaches and making them fruit vamps! See what I mean? But I can tell you this…when they finally arrive at Hogwarts, Emmett's pranks will NOT stop. In fact, he'll have accomplices…[insert evil smirk here].**

**Now it's time to get serious, I guess. Well…with just a **_**little**_** bit of funny.**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**From the same Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone original soundtrack like last time…**

**This song is called "Leaving Hogwarts" It works until a bit later in the chapter when everything gets suspenseful. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

After a long night of dancing, singing, laughing, unwanted emotions, and puking our stomachs out (thanks to the fire whiskey Carlisle and Esme knew _nothing_ about) the family suffered from really bad hangovers and headaches the next morning. I say family, because that night we all bonded and realized in this world, we had nothing but each other…and things would probably never be the same again. So we grew closer as a group, becoming a family…all of us considered each other siblings. Although most people would blame the bonding on the alcohol…but this seems much nicer, doesn't it?

We were now absurdly late for catching the Hogwarts Express. We were dashing through the train station, carrying our trunks in a manner that shouldn't be humanly possible if they're as heavy as they should be, trying to get to the platform between 9 and 10.

"We don't even sleep! How is it that vampires have hangovers and headaches?" Rosalie hissed low enough for only us to hear, just narrowly missing plowing over a little child. We were nearing our destination passing platforms 7 and 8, and Embry asked a very valid question that I had heard in almost everyone's minds.

"Wait. Platform nine and three quarters? There's no such thing! There must be some sort of mistake." By the time he'd finished, we had stopped and were all staring awkwardly at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Oh, come on children! You've done it before!" Carlisle said in a frustrated voice.

"Yes, but that was a while ago. _Now_, the idea of running straight at the wall goes a bit against the grain for us." Jasper stated with his eyes wide.

"Oh, for the love of—" Emmett pushed Jasper straight into the wall, and he fell completely though it. He was gone.

"Okay…that was weird." Leah said.

"Come on, we don't have much time. All of you! Run _straight_ at the wall." Carlisle said quietly.

We were a bit reluctant at first, but we all made it through the gateway and the train was to pull off soon. We loaded our trunks then filed onto the train, waving goodbye to Carlisle and Esme from the windows as we pulled off. When they were out of sight we decided to find somewhere to sit. So everyone fanned out and found their own compartments to be in with the other students. Though they tended to avoid us out of instinct.

Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and I found a compartment that wasn't completely full towards the center of the train. Bella slid the door open and looked inside.

"Is this one full?" She asked politely. "Uh…no." Said a pubescent, dazzled male voice. "Come on in." _Blimey, she's gorgeous._ He added on as an after thought. I let out an irritated sigh and followed her inside.

Bella and I sat next to the boy that invited us in and two little girls, one with striking red hair and freckles and the other with the same brown, messy hair as his. An older girl sat next to them, she had long beautiful reddish-brown hair that reached her waist, and bright blue eyes. Across from us Jake and Nessie sat next to two twin boys with the same red hair as the little girl, and an older boy with purple hair.

_What a pretty little girl_…the older girl with blue eyes was admiring Nessie. I looked over all of these children, they all seemed so familiar. But I couldn't place them…

"So what are _your_ names?" The little redhead girl asked in a curious, yet know-it-all voice. I _definitely _know her from _somewhere_.

"I'm Bella, this is Edward, she's Renesmee and he's Jacob."

"Renesmee?!" The two twins exclaimed. They turned to her. "Blimey mate!" The one on the left cried. "Do you have nick name or something—" The one on the right started. "Cause that sure is a mouthful!" They finished in unison. Twins, finishing each others' sentences. Nessie laughed. "You can call me Nessie. What's yours?"

"He's Fred," the one on the right pointed to the one on the left, "And he's Michael." They smiled smugly.

"I'm Victoire." The older girl spoke with a soft, French accent and a warm smile. "I'm Teddy." The older boy spoke, and his hair changed from a purple color to a vibrant shade of orange. "I-I'm James." The boy who invited us in said, he was still silently admiring my wife. "I'm Lily." The little girl who I'm guessing was his little sister smiled at me. I gave her a half smile back.

"I'm Rose. _Pleasure_." The redhead said in an annoyed voice, and I realized just how well her name suited her.

There was a soft knocking on the door, then an old woman stuck her head in.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?"

"No thanks," Teddy said in a disappointed voice. They all simultaneously pulled out unappetizing, unappealing sandwiches that were smashed and wrapped in plastic wrap. All of their faces went sour as they spoke in unison. "We're all set."

Bella let down her shield and allowed me to hear her thoughts. "Edward, can I?" I looked at her face, and she looked sympathetic. I nodded with a smile and she grinned.

"We'll take the lot." She pulled out a handful of galleons, and all of them gasped. "Wow!" James said.

They bought their treats and were happily snacking away, talking about everything and nothing, and seconds later more redheads popped their heads in the door. Were they all _related_?

"Hey Fred! Michael! You've just missed it!" A boy shouted. He was so small, he couldn't have been more than a first year. "Some big guy was about to bloody up that Malfoy kid! He was shaking and everything!" Jacob sighed, already knowing it was one of his pack. I laughed at his embarrassment. Wait, Malfoy? As in _Draco_ Malfoy?

"And James, you have to see this girl! She's really beautiful! She has long blond hair, and golden eyes." I sighed, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "And her sister! Well at least I think she's her sister…she's just as cute! Only shorter, and she won't stop bouncing up and down for some reason…"

"You can point them out to me at the sorting, Albus." _Jeez…little brothers._ James tacked on at the end of his thought.  
"Hey Owen, where is everyone sitting?" Teddy asked an extremely small, shy boy who I hadn't even noticed before now. His cheeks flushed from the attention being directed to him.

"Well, Isabella, Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne are sitting in a compartment with a boy named Embry who keeps staring at Roxy funny and stuttering, and a tall guy with blond hair holding hands with the short girl he said won't stop bouncing. I think she might be a bit mental or something…Louis and Hugo are in a compartment with a guy as big as Viktor Krum and the blond girl he mentioned…and they wont stop snogging. The rest are scattered…" He trailed off, hoping that he could end his report.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on everyone for me, will you?" Teddy ruffled the little boys hair, and he nodded and they all left. _I don't know why he's so shy…I know he doesn't feel like he belongs in this family…maybe that's why I've taken so much liking to him…sometimes, I know how he feels… _

Teddy was thinking about Owen.

"Wow, there's a lot of you isn't there?" Jacob asked, and Teddy nodded. "There's a lot of us, too."

"Well, the Weaslys have never been a small bunch." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you just say _Weasly_?" I was putting it together…it was all starting to make sense. Teddy nodded again. "Who are all of your parents?"

"Well, my parents are Bill and Fleur, and I have a little sister named Dominique and a little brother named Louis. Fred and Michael's parents are Aunt Angelina and Uncle George, and they have a little sister named Roxanne. Fred was named after Uncle George's twin. Then there's Owen, Aidan, and Isabella who's mum and dad are Aunt Melody and Uncle Charlie. There's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, who's daughters are Molly and Lucy. Rosie's mum and dad are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and she's got a little brother named Hugo."

"Ron and Hermione got _married_? And had _children_?" I almost said the word as if it were a curse, but I couldn't help it, I was astonished. I never saw _that_ coming.

"Hel-_lo_! Right! Here!" Rose said, and I rolled my eyes. She was exactly like Hermione was in the beginning. "And who are _your_ parents?" I looked to my left at James and Lily.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly." Lily stated proudly. Of _course_. I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before…_James_, and _Lily_. "I was named after my grandma and my mum and dad's friend Luna Lovegood. James was named after dad's dad and his godfather, Sirius Black. And Albus was named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Dad said they were the two greatest headmasters in Hogwarts' history."

"And Harry's _my_ godfather. But he's really my dad to me, too." Teddy said as his hair turned blue. "My parents were Teddy Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and they died in the war right after I was born."

I felt bad and was about to ask more questions, but Emmett burst through the door.

"Edward, you missed it!"

Everyone was startled by his hulking size. _Wow, he _is_ huge like Krum! Maybe even bigger! How does he fit in the hallways? Or any of them for that matter, I saw his mates he came on the train with. They're all built like him and Jacob…_Teddy wondered to himself, he was a bit intimidated.

"Sam was about to open up a can of werewolf whoop-ass on this snotty kid named Scorpion or something because he said something about Emily's scars, Jasper's stuck in his compartment full of lustful, hormonal teenage girls and Alice wont let him leave—she's bouncing off the walls, by the way…she can't wait to get to the Sorting Ceremony—and Rachel at a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and it was wet dog flavored…she threw up all over Jared, Paul, Collin, and Seth. Embry imprinted on some girl named Roxanne, and she won't give him the time of day. Did you miss any of that? Don't worry, I'll give you the play-by-play."  
And he was showing me every scene in his head, making me laugh even harder out loud.

And then suddenly, the train halted to a stop. The temperature dropped immensely, and those of us who were warm-blooded could see their breaths out in front of them. Black figures were seen floating around outside the train, before the windows iced over completely. All of the students were panicking. I knew what was happening, but it was too late to prevent it. The dementors were already surrounding the train.

Slowly and subtly, the happiness and glee left the atmosphere around us and everyone visibly grimaced with despair. I felt like the cheerfulness was being sucked right out of me, and I would never smile again. I had to act fast. Teddy stood up with me—which I'm sure was very difficult because the effects of a dementor are a lot quicker on humans than they are vampires—and followed Emmett and I where we were met by Jasper and Rosalie. Not a second later, three dementors entered the train at the door right in front of us, freezing everything near them. I gave them all a quick nod, and we drew our wands at the same moment.

"**Expecto Patronum**!" We shouted.

The blinding white flash stilled the moment as if time was stuck in slow motion, or maybe time had stopped moving at all. One of those pivotal, crucial, defining moments—like the final seconds before you were to die, and your life flashes before your eyes. It was hard to concentrate, but I just had to.

I thought of the day Bella and I got married, and the wonderful time we spent on Isle Esme where Renesmee was conceived. Those were some of the happiest moments of my long existence—which was meaningless and empty until I met Bella. She and Renesmee are my reason for existing now. My family is what I live for.

Slowly, white flashes danced before our eyes, and animals formed magically from our wands. A tall, proud mountain lion formed itself and growled in fierce warning, crouching low for an attack. A huge, ferocious grizzly bear stood menacingly on its hind legs next to it, swiping away furiously at the air snarling its caution. A great, strong stallion was next to the bear, stomping its large hooves away like it was ready to charge forward. It had a fierce look in its eyes. A slender, yet strong and swift wolf growled away at the dementors, its ears pressed to its skull and its teeth bore at its target. And finally, a grand, majestic peacock strutted to join our line of defense with its tail fanned out high in warning. They all charged forward at the dementors at the same time, banishing the dementors from the train. Once they were gone, everything felt right again. Yet people were still in shock over what just happened.

I saw an older boy standing across the way from us, he must've came from the back of the train. He had his wand raised towards us, he had conjured a patronus charm too. Though I hadn't noticed him before, the dementors were in our view of him. The large, poised king Cobra stood tall with its hood up and fangs bore at us before him, before disappearing into his wand leaving us in shock. It disappeared into his wand and the white flash was gone. The train was moving again.

Jasper turned to me, and though he had a million questions racing through his mind, he only asked me one. "What do you think brought them?"

"The werewolves." The dementors must've sensed the pack as a threat. It was the only logical explanation.

**

* * *

A/N: Whoa, dementors! And there was a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter…I wonder did anybody catch it? And wow, that's a lot of Weaslys! If you don't know by now, the story takes place a bit after the epilogue in Deathly Hallows, which was about 17 years into the future I believe, after the war ended and all that. But Teddy is still at Hogwarts, the same way I'm making Sam and Emily and everyone else who was a bit older young enough to be in this story and attend Hogwarts. The ages will make sense in the next chapter when they all get sorted, I promise. And as for the sorting…don't hate my decisions as to where everyone gets sorted! It'll seem like a cop-out, but it's really not I promise. Stay tuned! :D And review!**


End file.
